My Little Songbird
by mistressofhell
Summary: The story of Ryan and Kelsi...told in drabble form. AU
1. Friends

**Well I decided to attempt something different, and have combined like four different drabble challenges. I can say right now that I don't stick to word limits, so each drabble will be varying lengths. I hope you enjoy!**

**If I owned High School Musical, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it, now would I? **

* * *

**1. Friends**

'We'll always be friends' were the four worst words that anyone within a relationship could ever hear. Though when coming from Jason, Kelsi didn't really mind. They had gone on one awkward date that was more the Wildcats' idea then either of theirs. They had fun, but there was no spark, and had ended the evening with that infamous phrase. Jason confessed he had his eye on a certain hip-hopping brainiac, but when he asked Kelsi about who she really cared for, she only tugged her hat further down on her head and smiled.


	2. Dare

**So here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!**

**If I owned High School Musical, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it, now would I?**

**

* * *

2. Dare**

Ryan knew that he shouldn't dare have feelings for Kelsi, not unless he wanted to incur the wrath of the entire basketball team. Troy and Chad had become quite overprotective of the composer, treating her like a little sister. However, he could not help the magnetic draw Kelsi had on him, and prepared himself for a lot of speeches starting with 'Don't you dare hurt her...'


	3. Secrets

**Okay, fair warning, the rest of the story kind of follows from here, so I guess it's in an Alternate Universe. If you're not a fan of that osrt of thing, now would be a good time to stop reading. If you do like it, I hope you enjoy!**

**If I owned High School Musical, the minor characters would have gotten more lines and screentime. **

**

* * *

3. Secrets**

Kelsi hated sneaking around, plain and simple. She hated hiding her relationship with Ryan, hated having to keep her feelings for him a secret. But they both knew it would be nothing but grief from everyone if their status as a couple became public. Sharpay would have made living difficult for the two of them; the Wildcats would have been constantly looking over her shoulder in some deluded attempt to protect her from any hurt. So Ryan and she had decided to keep it quiet and low-key. But if hidden passion was what was making their relationship so steamy, she was all for secrets.


	4. Youth

**I wasn't sure what to do with this prompt, but I hope you enjoy. **

**If I owned High School Musical, Ryan and Kelsi would have gotten together back in the original movie.**

**

* * *

4. Youth**

It was strange that even though it was senior year, they were still considered children in the eyes of the law. The pain of turning eighteen was stretched out before them. Ryan hated that he couldn't touch Kelsi the way he was aching to for several more months. Hated that he was still considered too young and inexperienced to ask her to be his forever. Even if they had been together in public eye for one year and in secrecy for nearly two. He reflected back to the day they decided to become public…

"_Ryan, I think it's time…we told people about us." Kelsi said, glancing up at him. They were currently seated at the piano in the music room, and Ryan knew he had made a jarring note upon Kelsi's speech._

"_Where did that come from?" he asked, turning to face her. _

"_It's just that it's senior year, who knows what'll happen come June. I don't want to spend what might be our last year together sneaking around. Plus Martha won't stop hinting that you like me." Kelsi replied, a smirk gracing her features at the mention of her best friend._

"_Don't you think they'll be angry we've kept it a secret?" he questioned. Then a thought came to him, one that struck fear into his heart. "Have you thought about what Sharpay will do to us when she finds out?"_

_Kelsi's face paled. "Yeah, why don't we just tell them you just asked me out today? I would prefer to see graduation. Everything else will be our little secret."_

_And so they had told their friends that they became a couple on that day, and though many of them were surprised, all of them soon started telling him it was about time he asked Kelsi out. He just smiled at Kelsi, giving her a little wink and mouthing 'Our secret'. _

He awoke from his flashback, glanced at his girlfriend and then back up to Taylor who was discussing when class rings could be purchased. Then an idea struck him, if he couldn't get down on one knee with a diamond, he could at least promise Kelsi he would one day.


	5. Patience

**This one is very short, but I can see Kelsi being a person who appreciates punctuality. So this little drabble was born. **

**If I owned High School Musical, Ryan's version of 'I Want It All' would have been longer. **

**

* * *

5. Patience**

Kelsi normally thought of herself as very patient, able to put up with endless rehearsals with Sharpay, playing classical music at Lava Springs all summer, and watching the constant on and off and on again that was Troy and Gabriella. But when her boyfriend promised to pick her up for a special anniversary date, and was late, her patience was running out. She paced in front of her door, the high heels she wore already killing her feet, and Ryan was only five minutes late. She sincerely hoped he had a good explanation for standing her up. After three years, he had _never_ been late, so it had to be something good. Kelsi tried to set her face into a scowl as the fancy town car pulled up to her house and a flustered Ryan came running up the path, his hat askew. She would give him a hard time, but she knew she could never hold anything against him...even if he was late.


	6. Routine

**Another relatively short chapter, but I hope you like it regardless.**

**If I owned High School Musical, you would have seen the actual prom**

**

* * *

6. Routine**

Ryan always had the same routine for getting ready for his dates with Kelsi. He would shower and shave, pick out his clothes and a hat, making sure he looked and smelled his best. Kelsi often remarked how much she liked how he smelled, so he kept up his cleaning habits. However, since this date was so important, he was being extra meticulous in his grooming.

He was running late as it was, but the real disaster struck when he forgot her present half way down the drive way and had to turn back. Ryan just prayed she would understand and hoped she would forgive him once she saw what he had in store, not only for their date, but for their future. With one last check to ensure he had everything he needed, Ryan back out of the driveway and prayed not to hit any red lights. Kelsi may be forgiving, but there was no way he was taking any chances where anniversary dates were concerned.


	7. Smile

**Yay for fluff! I'm not even sure where this one came from, but I hope you enjoy.**

**If I owned High School Musical, Kelsi would have gotten her own song in at least one of the movies**

**

* * *

7. Smile**

Kelsi's scowl did not last once she opened the door to an apologetic Ryan on his knees with a handful of orchids and lilacs. Her all time absolute favourites. Ryan looked up at her hopefully while she pursed her lips and pretended to think. She knew she would forgive him, it was just fun torturing him a little.

"Alright, I suppose you're forgiven as long as you kiss me in the next five seconds." No sooner where the words out of her mouth then his lips were upon hers. The flowers lay on the front porch, discarded and forgotten for the moment.

Mere moments later the kiss was becoming more heated as their tongues battled and Ryan had her pushed against the door frame. His hands were seemingly desperate, seeking something to grip onto, settling for her waist while Kelsi's hands had knocked off his hat in order to run her fingers through his thankfully un-gelled hair.

They were just both grateful her parents were not at home, and that it was getting dark so that her neighbours were not out about watching. Nonetheless, she eventually pulled away with a glowing smile and a radiant glow upon her cheeks.

"Alrighty mister, that's quite enough public affection for my street. Where are we off to?" Ryan's answer was merely a dazzling grin of his own.


	8. Game

**I must admit I had a bit of fun writing a slightly scheming Ryan, though I'm not sure how well I captured his parents. I think they just want what's best for him and want to make sure he's making the right decisions. I hope you enjoy.**

**If I owned High School Musical, we would have seen more of the characters interact with their parents. **

**

* * *

8. Game**

As the boys played a game of two on two in the Evans' backyard, the girls chatted by the pool. All except Kelsi and Ryan, who were sitting in deck chairs in the shade, enjoying the nice day. Ryan smiled and took Kelsi's hand, the one now sporting his class ring, the one he had engraved with their initials. He had been lectured by his parents, warning him not to be too rash when it came to Kelsi.

"_This is not some game of house Ducky" his mother had said. His father just looked at him sternly and asked if he was sure this was the path he wanted. _

"_I've never been so sure. I know this isn't a game. And it's only a promise ring; we already know we're too young for anything more." Ryan replied, slow and steady. _

_His father slapped him on the back and smiled while his mother gushed over him growing up so fast and then adding how much they both adored Kelsi. _

_Ryan just smiled and thought 'Checkmate.'_


	9. Green Eyed Monster

**Ah, scheming, jealous Kelsi, I did so enjoy writing her this way. I hope you enjoy reading this installment. **

**If I owned High School Musical, you would have seen more of the actual Senior Year Musical.**

* * *

**9. Green-Eyed Monster**

It bugged Kelsi to no end that Ryan had to participate in the prom scene for the musical, even if she _had_ written the part with him in mind. It meant he had to dance with one of the members of the drama club, most of which consisted of his female admirers. She was **not** jealous…just protective and possessive.

But then a brilliant idea struck her. She may not have been as good at scheming as Sharpay, but she knew that if Ryan's options were limited when it came to partners. His sister was dancing with Zeke, and the rest of the girls had their own boyfriends to partner with. Kelsi then wondered why Ryan hadn't bothered to ask her yet. True, she didn't like being up on stage, but no way was she letting her boyfriend dance with some extra. Now if only getting him to ask her to the actual prom was this easy!

Kelsi smiled as she went to enact her plan. She just needed to talk to Ms. Darbus about getting another pianist for that one number and getting herself that part…


	10. Dependence

**So I broke from the Ryelsi viewpoint for this drabble, I knew I wanted to write this one about Sharpay, but I'm really not sure how it came across. I switched viewpoints in the middle, thus the dividing line, but I also really wanted to include Ryan's view. I think he knows what his twin is going through without her really saying anything about it. I just hope you enjoy.**

**If I owned High School Musical you would have gotten more insight into the relationship between the twins. **

**

* * *

10. Dependence**

Sharpay had never liked to admit the bond she shared with her twin, or how dependent they had become upon one another. They had always been a package deal, two-for-one. Then they had allowed Kelsi into their circle, although somewhat begrudgingly on Sharpay's part. She saw how the petite composer could be of use to them, especially when she saw how Ryan and Kelsi looked at one another. It all changed when Gabriella Montez showed up, breaking down the status quo. Ryan came into his own as a Wildcat while Sharpay thawed slightly as the so called 'Ice Queen of East High'.

Yet the twins were still attached to one another, still dependent, even if Sharpay was unwilling to admit to such a thing. A feeling she thought might vanish if Ryan and Kelsi got more serious. They seemed so close after such a short time together, and Sharpay wondered how their relationship would affect her own with her twin.

* * *

Ryan figured that instead of actually talking to him about these issues, Sharpay would try to break himself and Kelsi up. Imagine him asking his own girlfriend to prom in order to get her a song! He knew Sharpay was determined to succeed, but he never thought it would come at the price of his happiness, not after the debacle of the Lava Springs talent show.

Though it did remind him that prom was coming and he still hadn't asked...

But first thing was first, he sought out his twin to reassure her yet again that he would never abandon her for the sake of any girl, even Kelsi, but he refused to play her little game. Family came first, especially when it came to the Evans', but Ryan planned on one day including Kelsi in their clan, and there was no way he was going to chance his relationship for anything, even a shot at Julliard. Because as much as Ryan and Sharpay depended on each other, he depended on Kelsi more.


	11. Knight

**Wow, this is a super corny chapter, but I honestly couldn't resist jealous Ryan. I have no idea if the mascot actually has a name or not, but I gave him one for the purpose of this drabble. I hope you enjoy! Special thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**If I owned High School Musical, the Martha & Jason relationship woulld have been more openly explored**

* * *

**11. Knight**

Writing a full musical was no easy job, but Kelsi was not one to complain. However, it was nearing midnight and her big duet for Troy and Gabriella was not coming along as she would like it to. What she needed was break she thought as she stretched and looked about her room.

Kelsi smiled as her gaze fell on the framed picture of herself and her friends from the night of the big championship game. Ryan was still wearing half the mascot costume, but had managed to grab her possessively across the waist for the picture. Kelsi smiled, her boyfriend definitely had a jealous streak, and after what happened at the game, she didn't really mind.

_That night, she had gone down to ask Martha something regarding English homework during half-time when one of the West High Knights had approached. Kelsi ignored the swagger and cocky smile as Martha went on about the questions for the next class. _

_Yet, a tap on her shoulder made her turn, coming into view with the player. He offered some crude line about the alphabet or something and Kelsi shot him down. After he tried again, he was slightly surprised when Wiley the Wildcat strolled up and dipped her romantically before making a growling sound at the young man. It took everything Kelsi had not to laugh as Martha giggled at the basketball player's expression._

_The West High player backed away, but Ryan gripped her all the tighter until it was time for the second half. Kelsi didn't really mind jealous Ryan, but she assured him that no girl in their right mind would want a knight over a wildcat. She just wanted to be with him…_

"I just wanna be with you…that's it!" Kelsi exclaimed and began scribbling furiously. True, this would be the best duet she ever wrote for Troy and Gabriella, but it was really for Ryan, so he always remembered who she wanted to be with, no matter what the future brought.


	12. Test

**I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I have been having major computer problems, and a nasty case of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, and I promise to have another one up very soon. **

**If I owned High School Musical, I probably wouldn't get so much flak for liking it from my boyfriend. **

**

* * *

12. Test**

Ryan wondered if all girls made the prom invitation out to be some sort of test for their boyfriends. It was one of the few questions that a girl gets asked that he supposed they had built up in their heads. But what route should he take? Kelsi had as of yet not even mentioned going. She was more concerned with the musical, as she would be, but Ryan also knew she would kick herself down the road if she didn't go to her senior prom.

Ryan considered his options; he could ask her in a really romantic way, like Troy had, but when Gabriella described it to Kelsi, who had later related it to him, it felt so overtly cheesy that he wanted to avoid the whole cliché. He also knew that Kelsi wouldn't go for Chad's public method, that would only make her embarrassed and angry at him for humiliating her. It was hard enough to get her in her own show, she didn't need to be the center of attention anymore than that. He could be coy like Jason, but the method was a bit too cutesy for anyone other than a new couple such as Martha and Jason. So how to ask Kelsi to prom?

Then the idea hit him, why did he even need to ask? It wasn't like Kelsi would even consider going with anyone else, and he knew that as much as she wanted to go, he would have to force her away from the piano to do so. So he wouldn't ask. he would just tell her when he was picking her up, leaving no room for argument, and that would be that.

But when to ask? Then he remembered that during their flirting after dress rehearsal, she had hinted of her early morning whereabouts. He would surprise her in the music room the next morning. Ryan went to bed that night with a smile on his lips, knowing that he would pass this test with flying colours.


	13. Gift

**I think every Ryelsi writer likes to portray Kelsi as a person who argues with Ryan about spending money on her. So who am I to break with that? I hope you enjoy, as always. **

**If I owned High School Musical, the secondary characters would have been in the final bow instead of left on the field.**

**

* * *

13. Gift**

Kelsi rarely accepted gifts from anyone unless it was her birthday or some other such momentous occasion. So when Ryan offered to pay for her prom dress, she was inclined to turn him down. However, the other girls; Gabriella, Martha and Taylor were all appalled by this. "Honey, if a handsome, rich guy who just happens to be your boyfriend offers to pick up the tab to a $500 dress, you do NOT turn him down!" Martha exclaimed.

"But it's just so extravagant, and he's already renting a car and buying me flowers, I would feel bad and like I owed him. Besides, it's not really his money, and I already feel indebted to his parents for letting me crash at his house on prom night. I wouldn't feel right." Kelsi replied.

"To be fair," interrupted Taylor, "the Evans' told all of us that we could stay. And seriously Kels, you can't afford that absolutely perfect dress, and I know you'd never ask your parents for a loan, so just accept Ryan's generosity for what it is. He won't give up." Kelsi considered this, looking longingly again at the pale confection of taffeta that stared at her. It was remarkably similar to the dress she was wearing in the musical, only with a longer skirt and pale blue, green and purple sequins adorning the bodice. She sighed and hit the first number on her speed dial.

"Hello Fred, it's Ginger." Her friends rolled their eyes at the reference, knowing Ryan was behind the idea. Kelsi stuck her tongue out at them and continued on. "I was wondering if that offer of yours was still good?"


	14. Song

**Here's some fluff for you, I hope you enjoy.**

**If I owned High School Musical, we would have had more interaction with Mrs. Darbus**

**

* * *

14. Song**

Ryan had to strain himself not to let his jaw hang open as Kelsi came down the staircase on prom night. Especially with her father standing less than five feet away. But he knew his eyes were glazed over something fierce when she smiled at him, placing his boutonniere in his coat. Kelsi's mother giggled and Ryan came back to reality and slipped the orchid corsage over her wrist, the bright purple flower contrasting nicely with the creamy white of her dress. He could barely keep his eyes off her while the camera flashed. After the obligatory goodbyes and warning speeches from her father, they were back to his rented town car.

"Kelsi, I really hope you didn't spend too much time doing your lips tonight because if I don't kiss you right now I may break into a million pieces." Kelsi just smirked and flashed him her lip gloss before being smothered by his mouth. After he came up for air, he looked at her smoulderingly; glad he had thought to rent a car with a separator from the chauffeur.

"Screw prom, let's stay here all night so I don't have to share you or stop kissing you." he offered, half seriously.

Kelsi just giggled and replied "We have to at least put in an appearance Ryan, even if we leave early, I want to have one dance and our friends are expecting us."

Ryan relented and grabbed one more kiss before adjusting his bowler and helping her out of the car as soon as they pulled up to the hotel. They entered the ballroom hand in hand, and Ryan dropped her off to their table before running to grab drinks and making a quick stop to the DJ booth. If Kelsi wanted one dance, he was determined to make it memorable and requested their song to be the next slow number. Maybe then they could leave, but as the opening bars wafted through the room and he took Kelsi in his arms, he figured a few dances couldn't hurt.


	15. Why?

**Just a note about the last chapter; I intentionally did not include a specific song, because I wanted my readers to speculate on their own choices. I didn't want to choose a song from the movies as why the characters would have a recording to give to a DJ is beyond me. And my own taste in music is very far off from what I felt would be suitable for the characters. So I left it blank to avoid any conflict with reviewers who have every right to disagree with the choice I may have made. The song is honestly up to you and your imaginations. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little blurb after all that explanation. **

**If I owned High School Musical, the character of Jimmie may not have been as prominent as he was, he annoyed me to no end!**

**

* * *

15. Why?**

Kelsi grimaced once again as Jimmie ruined her wonderful song. Sharpay's confusion and disgust were not helping her performance any either. Though inwardly, Kelsi did find the girl's facial expression a tad hilarious and wished she had the foresight to record the proceedings.

A bad feeling had come over her the second Donny told her of the change, mentioning a text from Troy. Given his absence at prom and no one knowing his whereabouts, Kelsi instantly knew he had gone after Gabby. Love conquered all she supposed. But still, how she wished Troy had a more reliable vehicle than his battered old truck. She had written this song for him and Gabriella, even if it was written more with Ryan in mind.

Kelsi thought how Ryan must be cringing at Jimmie's lack of choreography. The boy had never really grasped the dance steps, feeling more comfortable being over the top than understated. And while Kelsi usually agreed with all decisions made by Ms. Darbus, she had to question why the woman had made someone called 'The Rocket Man' the only male understudy.


	16. Spellbound

**A big shout-out to all my reviewers: you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**If I owned High School Musical, you would have seen what happened to the characters after graduation.**

**

* * *

16. Spellbound**

To say Ryan was shell shocked when Ms. Darbus announced he was also receiving a scholarship to Juilliard was an understatement. Another shock hit him when he realized that not only was he receiving a scholarship to Juilliard, but he would also be going there with Kelsi.

The look on her face was equally spellbound; just the thought of college had saddened them both, as it had meant separation. But now they would be going to one of the theatre capitals of the world **together** to study music and dance!

They had refused to speak about future plans, agreed that decision was best left for after the show. Putting off the future seemed the best decision to avoid the pain that would surely come with it. Neither Ryan nor Kelsi wanted a long distance relationship, but the thought of breaking up grieved them both.

But now they had all summer to prepare for this next step together. And that sent Ryan's mind whirling as he eyed Kelsi playing with the ever-present ring on her finger. He figured it was about time for that particular accessory to get a replacement.

Ryan smiled as a plan began to form in his head and wondered just how much more awesome this summer planned on looking and when it would hurry up and get here.


	17. Album

**Here's a little sweet piece for you all, I hope you enjoy. **

**If I owned High School Musical there would have been more discussions from the characters about their futures.**

* * *

**17. Album **

Kelsi began making an album of all her memories of East High on the first day of freshman year. Ryan was a prominent member in the pictures, as she had known him far longer than any of the Wildcats. There were pictures taken by everyone, random group shots of the boys from games, musical rehearsals taken by the stage crew.

But it was the pictures that Kelsi had taken herself that she loved most. She was an amateur photographer, taking up the hobby for fun, and was now grateful she had. There was an individual shot of each of her friends, a few shots of each couple, one of the Evans' twins, one of Ms. Darbus surrounded by homeroom, a shot of them all at prom and at opening night of 'Senior Year'.

Then there was her favourite picture, the professional one Ryan insisted they had taken as an anniversary present. She had been looking at him adoringly, and the look was reflected on his face, the photographer insisting it was too cute a shot to miss and taken the candid shot. It was their favourite out of the bunch, and Kelsi had several sizes made, dedicating an entire page of her album to it. She may be leaving East High behind, but she was secure in the fact that all her memories were but a scrapbook away.


	18. Pride

**I want to apologize for the delay, however this chapter was a hard one to write. It is a longer one, and it deals with some mature matters. I tried to capture an actual teenage relationship and the discussion that they may have regarding their relationship and intimacy. I shall try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I can make no promises. I hope you enjoy.**

**If I owned High School Musical, it probably would have portrayed teenagers in a less Disneyesque fashion and more realistically. **

* * *

**18. Pride**

Ryan had never prided himself on being a very patient man. An understanding one, yes. Definitely one who abided by the law. So when the law said he had to wait until Kelsi was 18 to even think about touching her intimately, he was not pleased. This was not to say he was planning on jumping his girlfriend the second she was the age of consent, but he knew his restraint would hardly be at the level it was at now. They had agreed long ago to only let their physical relationship only go so far until they were both ready, both emotionally and legally. He could remember that particular conversation as if it was yesterday.

_They had been in his room, not an odd occurrence, his parents didn't mind as long as the door wasn't locked. Which was often annoying, since his parents often walked into his room without knocking or warning. Often interrupting a make out session or him getting dressed and other such embarrassments. Thankfully, he had the foresight to attach a small bell to his door, the slightest movement would cause it to tinkle, allowing everything to be righted. _

_On this day, they were stretched out on his bed, one hand entangled in her hair, the other resting on her waist while hers were clutching his shoulders. Soon enough though, kisses were being spread to Kelsi's neck while the hand on her waist inched higher up her torso. This was not unfamiliar territory, however Ryan's intended destination was new to him. His touch was tentative as it began the ascent towards unexplored areas of his girlfriend's body. He had no intention of intruding underneath her shirt, and couldn't feel Kelsi stiffening up at his attempts, so he continued to pursue his goal. As his fingers arrived, the bell on his door began its signature ring, signalling a quick jump from both parties. _

_When Derby poked her head in, Ryan was sitting crossed legged while Kelsi lay on her stomach, both of their faces slightly flushed. Derby gave a small smirk and let out a cough, interrupting the couple in an apparently heated discussion about the upcoming show's music. Ryan looked up, trying very hard to not look like he had almost been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar while Kelsi couldn't meet the other woman's eyes, her face flaming red._

_"Sorry Ducky, I just wanted to let you know that Daddy and I are going out for supper so you'll have to fend for yourselves tonight. We'll be back in an hour or two, and you have the cell number if you need us. Try to stay out of trouble while we're gone!" with this, Derby closed the door, leaving the two in privacy. _

_"Well that was uncomfortable." quipped Ryan as his mother's footsteps echoed down the hallway. Stealing a glance at his girlfriend, he could notice that she was now sitting, her face on her feet and she was unconsciously wringing her hands together, a sure-fire sign that she was nervous about something. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, lifting her chin to see her eyes, filled with worry but the cute pink of her blush still remaining. _

_"I was just thinking that maybe it's a good thing that your mother interrupted us when she did. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying myself but I'm not sure we should become overly physical too quickly. Please don't be mad!" Kelsi replied, ducking her face at the last statement. _

_"Why would I be mad? If you're not comfortable, just let me know. We'll take things as they come and not before. Besides, we have our whole lives to figure things out...and some things are best left for when I won't have charges laid against me!" Ryan said, a smile spreading on his face. _

_Kelsi giggled in response. "I'm sorry that my birthday is a few months after yours, but you're patient. It'll be worth the wait." she smirked at this, Ryan feeling a bit hot beneath the collar, his girlfriend could be deviously sexy when she wanted too. Then she grabbed his face, pulling him close. "Now where were we..." she whispered before kissing him senseless._

Since that time, Ryan had seen and felt a good portion of Kelsi, and she had done so in return, but never crossing the line. Right now, there was but one step left. Ryan glared at the calendar besides his bed. One more week, just one more week...


	19. Take My Hand

**Ugh, I am so sorry this took so long. Blame writer's block, as well as a bunch of real life drama. Anyways, here's the next chapter, in which Ryan and Kelsi take an important step in their relationship. The ending is corny, I know. The next and last chapter will be out before the end of the year, I promise. I hope you enjoy!**

**If I owned High School Musical, I wouldn't need to come up with these disclaimers and try to be creative with them.**

**

* * *

19. Take My Hand **

Kelsi smiled as she crossed another day off her calendar, it was now a week past her eighteenth birthday, and 5 more before she would be on her way to New York City. Although she couldn't wait to get to Julliard, Kelsi also had a lot of work to do, such as finishing a song for her composition class. As she began to write a melody, a knock came on her door, her mother's head poking through the gap.

"Kelsi sweetie, your father and I are leaving for the wedding now, I've left you some money to get a pizza delivered and there's plenty of groceries in the fridge. We'll be back in a few days, see you then." her mother said, blowing a kiss as her father honked the car from the driveway.

Kelsi waved as her mother left. She had almost forgotten her parents were going out of town for the weekend. One of her distant cousins was getting married, far enough away that they would be gone for a night or two. Thankfully, Kelsi herself was not required to attend, giving her some peace as she worked. As she penned some lyrics, she vaguely heard the door opening, figuring her parents had forgotten something and continued writing, making notes along the sides of the page as she did so. However, a voice from her door way startled her from the state of concentration composing often put her in.

"Wow, party animal. Parents aren't gone away five minutes, and here you are, scribbling away evil plans for our lovely weekend together." Ryan said, smirking as Kelsi good-naturedly stuck her tongue out at him and then greeted him with a kiss. Then as his words hit her, she pulled away.

"Okay, I know I told you my parents were going away, but what do you mean _our _weekend together? Are you suggesting we take advantage of my parents being gone and yours being at Lava Springs? Because I am **not ** the type of girl who would do something like that sir." Kelsi said with mock indignation.

This of course, was not the case. They had been planning to spend this weekend together for some time, Though now that the Evans' were not at home for the next few days, the issue of Ryan having to go home at night was becoming moot. They had purposefully been avoiding that conversation, Kelsi feeling embarrassed about broaching the subject while Ryan tried to reign in his happiness at the prospect of spending the night with Kelsi, in whatever context that implied.

The topic remained untouched as they spent the evening watching movies and discussing New York. Both of them were staying in the dorms for the first year and would then make a decision regarding getting an apartment together or separately. That was an issue both were quite content to leave for some time. However, as time ticked on the issue of Ryan staying or not had been left undiscussed. By the hour that Ryan would typically leave, Kelsi was snuggled into his shoulder and not paying attention to the clock until it loudly chimed.

"So...am I staying or going?" Ryan asked, finally daring to broach the question. There was no question as to which he would prefer, but Kelsi knew it was totally on her shoulders where Ryan spent the night. She thought about it, her parents had no idea that the Evans' were not home but she knew that her neighbours would definitely notice Ryan's car in her driveway the next morning and report this to them. However, her parents also trusted her to be safe and smart while making her own decisions. It was not a question of what would happen if Ryan stayed, that much was assured. They had taken precautions for whenever those actions came about.

Ryan smiled as he watched Kelsi's mind go a mile a minute. He knew not to push her at this juncture, whatever decision she came to, he would abide. But his hormones and his heart were obviously hoping for the decision to be more so in the 'staying' category.

Kelsi looked at Ryan, who was smiling patiently, but the hopeful, loving look in his eyes said everything she needed to know. This was the man she loved, they had been through thick and thin together for several years now. They had a future planned, and to Kelsi this was just one more step towards it. She had made her decision. Smiling at Ryan, she took his hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. That night, one more step in their relationship was taken, one more step into the future.


	20. Dawn

**Okay, here it is, the totally expected, cheesy ending. I hope it clears up what happened when we last left Kelsi and Ryan. And thus, my story draws to a close. it was a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoyed it. I really must thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome: jenpen1027, WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade, anothersmallperson, The Little Violist Composer, fallinrain and erfan18. However, special, enormous thanks go to krfan and digigirl02 for sticking by me from the beginning and always leaving a review. **

**So the ending may be predictable, but this is the end. I still don't own High School Musical, but if I did, this fanfiction wouldn't exist, and then what would all my fans do? **

* * *

20. Dawn

Ryan could not keep the ecstatic smile off his face as he snuggled deeper into Kelsi's shoulder. He pulled her closer as dawn's first light broke through her window, barely noticeable through her thick drapes. They had gotten little sleep last night, but Ryan always woke early and was content to hold his sleeping lover close. Kelsi sighed and turned over, her face buried in his chest, smiling as his familiar scent woke her. "Morning beautiful." Ryan said quietly.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Well the sun is just coming out to say hello, so fairly early my little songbird." he replied, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before retrieving a real one from her insistent lips. Kelsi snuggled further into his embrace, sighing with happiness. Ryan looked down at her and could think of no better time to ask her the question that had been plaguing him since the end of the musical.

"Kels" he said, nudging her before she fell asleep once more. She just grunted, but he brought her eyes up to his.

"Kelsi, will you marry me?" The romantic speech he had planned died on his lips, the love shining in her eyes, despite her sleepy state astounding him, making him stick to the plain and simple approach. Kelsi saw he was holding his breath waiting for a response and looked at his expression. He looked so full of hope and love, which was exactly how she felt. So there was only one answer to give...

"Yes."


End file.
